Nous et eux !
by ananas-madoka
Summary: Quand deux filles complètement fans de KHR! se retrouvent dans le même monde que leurs persos préférés...
1. Chapter 1

**Nous & eux...?**

**Disclaimer : Il n'y a que cette fic, Madoka et Sachiyo qui nous appartiennent !**

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau monde ?**

Par une belle journée de printemps, un calme plat régnait sur le toit du collège de Namimori… Les petits oiseaux – jaunes ?- chantaient, le soleil brillait et très peu de vent soufflait. Il n'y avait pas non plus de nuages – Quoi ?-, en bref une journée parfaite ! (Koko : enfin… Parfaite ? Sans Hibari ?)

Soudain deux personnes se réveillèrent au beau milieu de ce lieu paradisiaque – Ouais ! Hibari en maillot de bain ! / SBAF/- … Une jeune fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux marrons mi-longs et une jeune fille aux yeux gris avec de beaux cheveux longs et bruns.

« Yosh ! Retournons en cours ! cria la jeune fille aux yeux gris

Heu… Tu n'as pas remarqué où on est ? demanda l'autre jeune fille

Non, où ?

Je ne sais pas sinon je ne te le demanderais pas Sachiyo !

Pff… Madoka tu es chiante ! dit la dénommée « Sachiyo » »

La discussion se termina malheureusement -ou pas- car le préfet du comité de discipline arriva…

« Il est interdit de… commença Hibari Kyoya

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hibari ! Cria Sachiyo

Sachiyo lâche le monsieur ! La réprimanda Madoka

Mais c'est Hibari !

Et alors… ? Tu crois que si par hasard Mukuro arriverait ici je me jetterais dessus ?

Oui !

Mu…Ku…Ro… Dit le préfet avec une aura de tueur

Au faite on est arrivées là comment ? demanda – enfin !- Sachiyo en ignorant Hibari

Et bien, disons, que c'est la question que je pose depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Hibari s'était calmé en écoutant la conversation si passionnante des jeunes filles…

« Hum… D'où venez-vous ? demanda plus calmement Kyoya

D'un monde parallèle… dit Madoka »

Bizarrement, c'était vraiment silencieux… Mais où était passée Sachiyo ?

« P'tain ! Quelles conneries, elle va encore faire ? pensa Madoka »

La jeune Sachiyo était partie dans les couloirs à la recherche de la salle de classe de Tsunayoshi…

Elle la trouva enfin mais se fit arrêter par drôle d'homme à la coiffure d'ananas…

« Kufufufu ! Que cherches-tu _Bellissima _?

Mukuro ? s'exclama la jeune fille

Kufufufu ! On me connait, et bien très chère, c'est l'heure que je disparaisse… »

Sachiyo ne compris pas vraiment ce qui se passait et repartie en quête de la salle de classe de Tsuna qu'elle trouva… Elle l'ouvrit au même moment que Hibari et Madoka arrivèrent…

« Heu… Oui ? dit le professeur

Je vous emmène deux nouvelles élèves… dit simplement Hibari pour ne pas révèler le secret des deux filles

Ah…Très bien… Présentez-vous mesdemoiselles !

Je suis Madoka Narumi, j'ai 14 ans… dit un peu timidement Madoka

Et moi, c'est Sachiyo von Bieliefeld et je viens d'avoir 15 ans ! Dit Sachiyo avec un beau sourire

Très bien, Madoka va t'assoir vers Kyoko et Sachiyo vers Sawada ! dit le professeur »

Les deux concernés levèrent la main pour faciliter la venue à leurs camarades… Sachiyo se présenta à Tsuna et ils discutèrent puis jusqu'à la fin du cours, elle regarda dehors… Comment les deux jeunes filles avaient-elles fait pour arriver dans ce monde ?

La fin du cours sonna et une vois résonna…

« Ciaossu ! »

Sachiyo s'était malheureusement endormie donc l'effet de surprise de Reborn ne marcha pas… Quelque peu vexé, le grand tueur lui foutu un gros coup dans la tête ! Pour vous dire que la pauvre jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut croyant à l'attaque de terroristes venant dont c'est où !

« Kyaah ! Trop mignon ! Cria d'un coup Sachiyo »

Reborn, croyant que l'excentrique parlait de lui, eut un sourire satisfait mais… Parce qu'il y a toujours un « mais », Sachiyo ne parlait pas de Reborn mais de ce cher petit Hibird !

Madoka eut une grosse goutte derrière la tête, comment son amie peut avoir autant de simplicité et changer d'attitude en même pas une minute ?

« Sa…Chi…Yo… Commença Madoka

Si ? Qué pasa ?

Il se passe que tu dois arrêter avec tes bêtises tout de suite où je ne réponds plus de rien !

Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tsu-chan, Madoka me fait peur !

Ce n'est pas de… Tsu-chan ? demanda Tsuna

Bah oui, c'est plus court que Tsuna ! ^^ »

S'en suivit une grande discutions où les filles expliquèrent qu'elles venaient d'un monde parallèle… Enfin, nous vous passons les détails !

« Ah… Cela c'est déjà produit une fois ! dit Reborn »

A SUIVRE…

PeTiT mOt De KoKo : Et bien voilà une nouvelle fic que nous avons créée en espérant que cela vous plaise ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'avons pas abandonnées « Vongola Show », c'est juste que je n'avais plus d'ordi pendant…heu… Cela fait combien de temps déjà ? Enfin bref… Puis je suis partie une semaine en Espagne puis j'ai pu reprendre l'ordinateur mercredi dernier Donc voilà la raison de notre inactivité ! Et bien, sinon, le chapitre du « Vongola Show » devrait bientôt arriver ! En attendant, vous aimerez peut-être cette fic un peu bizard ?

DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ?

De la logique pure et dure ! : « C'est marrant ! On se croirait dans un rêve ! »

De la royauté : « Shishishi ! Le prince est le meilleur ! »

De l'humour ( ou pas…) : « Ahahah ! »

PETIT COIN DE REBORN ! :

« Ciaossu, c'est moi, Reborn ! A chaque chapitre je parlerais un peu donc nous allons commencer avec ce premier chapitre… Ce que je vais vous demandez aujourd'hui, c'est que voulez-vous voir apparaître dans les prochains chapitres ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Nous & eux...?**

**Disclaimer : Il n'y a que cette fic, Madoka et Sachiyo qui nous appartiennent !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Déjà produit… ?<strong>

S'en suivit une grande discutions où les filles expliquèrent qu'elles venaient d'un monde parallèle… Enfin, nous vous passons les détails !

« Ah… Cela c'est déjà produit une fois ! dit Reborn »

Les protagonistes regardèrent tous dans la même direction… La direction du bébé tueur. Pourquoi ? Simplement le fait qu'il venait d'annoncer que ce qui arrivait aux deux jeunes filles s'étaient déjà produit par le passé…

« Cela c'est déjà produit ? S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles

Hum…Oui. C'était deux filles comme vous qui s'étaient retrouvées en Italie près de la maison du Primo, le Primo est…

Kyaah ! Le Vongola Primo ? Cria Sachiyo en mode hystérique coupant la parole au bébé

Oui… Bien, puisque vous savez qui est le primo, je ne vais pas m'éterniser dessus. Enfin, comme je le disais, elles se sont retrouvées prés de la maison, Plus un manoir qu'une maison, et ont tissé des liens avec la Familia. Après on ne connait pas très bien toute l'histoire puisqu'elle a été étouffée par le Primo et ses gardiens… Je pense qu'elles ont dû retourner dans leur monde !

Cool ! S'exclama Sachiyo alors que personne ne pouvait parler »

Après quelques minutes où un silence régnait, Reborn décida que les jeunes filles logeront chez Tsunayoshi : après tout, tout le monde loge chez Tsuna !

C'est donc après ce dernier cours que nos amis partirent en direction de la maison des Vongola… Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'une ombre les guettait !

« Alala ! Bienvenue Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun et… Oh ? Qui sont ces jeunes filles ? Demanda « la Mama »

Ce sont des filles de la mafia qui resteront ici ! Dit Reborn

Bien ! Je vais préparer le repas ! Amusez-vous bien les enfants ! dit Nana »

Reborn avait préféré dire à tout le monde que les jeunes filles faisaient partie de la mafia, moins risqué que des mafieux s'en prennent à elles ! Enfin bon, il allait devoir entraîner Tsuna et les deux filles… Que de boulot !

Bien revenons dans la chambre de Tsuna…

« Niark ! Niark !

Heu… Sachiyo ? C'est quoi ce rire ridicule qui fait peur ? demanda Madoka

Rien…

Ok… Répondit Madoka pas très convaincue

Heu ? Les Filles ? Commença Tsuna

Oui ? demandèrent les deux filles

Si n-nous vous trouvions un endroit où dormir ? Dit Tsunayoshi »

Une question assez pertinente du dixième du nom qui posa réflexion aux deux jeunes filles…

« Moi ! J'ai une idée ! Cria Lambo

Kyaah ! Une vache qui parle ! S'exclama Sachiyo au même moment

Abrutie ! C'est Lambo ! Dit Madoka en frappant Sachiyo »

Etrangement, tout le monde oublia la question du 10ème du nom… Etait-elle si importante ? (Lolo : Euh…Bah oui, un peu… -.-')

C'est à ce moment que Reborn réapparut…

« Ciaossu !

Reborn-chan ! S'exclamèrent les deux filles

A partir de demain, tout le monde va faire un entrainement spécial !

Non ! Cria Tsuna

Ooooh ! Tsu-chan, les entrainements de Reborn ne sont pas si mal ! annonça Sachiyo

Il a fallu que l'on tombe sur une folle…Sur une folle… se lamenta Tsuna

Ah… Et encore tu ne l'as pas toute l'année avec toi ! soupira Madoka

C'est marrant ! On se croirait dans un rêve ! s'exclama d'un coup la folle…Heu… Sachiyo

De quoi tu parles ? S'exclamèrent les personnes présentes

Bah… On est dans le monde de Reborn…. »

COUPE !

Merde ! On en a marre de ces personnages incapables de dire ce p'tain de texte. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que cela à lire, non ?

Bref ! S'ils pouvaient lire comme il le faut…

ACTION !

La réponse de Sachiyo fit rire Madoka et laissa dans l'incompréhension les personnages de KHR…

Enfin… Les filles passèrent la nuit chez le Vongola Decimo et retournèrent ensuite au lycée avec Tsuna…

« Judaiime ! Je suis venu vous chercher ! S'écria un homme avec une tête de poulpe

Merci Gokudera-kun !

Yo Tsuna ! s'exclama un sportif

Ohayo, Yamamoto !

Judaiime ? Qui sont ces deux filles ? »

Tsunayoshi expliqua l'histoire avec tous les détails… Puis ils arrivèrent enfin à Namimori…

« Kyooooooooo-chan ! cria Sachiyo en câlinant Hibari

Hum… Je vais te mordre à mort ! dit Hibari en rougissant un peu »

Si je vous assure, le grand, l'unique, le sublime… Qui a dit Sexy avant moi ? Donc Hibari Kyoya avait rougit ! Et oui, Sachiyo malgré ses 15 ans ressemblait toujours à une gamine par rapport à Madoka… Et comme, nous le savons, Hibari adore les choses mignonnes !

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Sachiyo, ne fait pas ça ! Dit le Decimo en arrivant

Pourquoi ? »

Bon, laissons Tsuna expliquer à Sachiyo pourquoi il ne faut pas faire des câlins au Sexy Hibari… Pendant ce temps, Madoka faisait un peu connaissance avec les personnages de leur manga préféré…

Les cours reprirent et on apprit que Sachiyo était douée avec les matières scientifiques tandis que Madoka ce fut les langues… C'est ainsi que les cours se terminèrent. Madoka et Tsuna avaient décidés d'aller chercher de quoi manger mais Sachiyo ne pouvant pas rester en place, décida de bouger… C'est comme cela qu'elle se retrouva devant les vestiaires du club de baseball où des bruits s'échappaient…

« Kyaaaa ! Yamamoto et Gokudera ? S'exclama la jeune fille en voyant les jeunes hommes au sol entrain de s'embrasser et les mains baladeuses de Yamamoto sous le tee-shirt de Gokudera

Ahahah ! On est découvert !

Rigole pas abruti ! Si elle le dit, on est foutu !

Ah…Je vous comprends… Commença Sachiyo

Ah bon ? S'exclamèrent les deux amants

Oui… Comment ne pas tomber éperdument amoureux d'un beau mec ?

On est deux hommes… dit Yamamoto

Et… ? répliqua Sachiyo »

L'hystérique promit de ne rien dire aux autres et retourna dans la salle où Tsuna et Madoka devaient ramener de quoi manger… Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence…

Mais savez-vous que d'étranges tueurs venaient d'arriver sous la demande express de Reborn ? Et oui, vous l'avez compris : La Varia est de retour !

« Kyaaaaaaa ! Le prince ! S'exclama Sachiyo en le voyant

Shishishi ! Le prince est le meilleur ! Tu ne dois pas être une paysanne alors serais-tu une princesse ? demanda le prince

Bel-sempai… Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une princesse… dit Fran avec une indifférence totale

Il a raison, je la qualifierais plutôt de fan hystérique ! S'écria Madoka

Shishishi ! Chut ! Le prince a décidé que c'est une princesse alors c'est une princesse !

VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Arrêtez avec cette dispute ! s'exclama le requin

Tch ! Bande de déchets ! Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ? »

_**A SUIVRE…**_

* * *

><p>REPONSES AUX REVIEWS<p>

_Ayaka Maeda :_ ** Koko : Coucou ! Contente que le premier chapitre t'ais plu… Voilà, je t'ai fait un petit peu de 8059… J'espère que cela ne t'a pas déçu ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'ais pu ! ^^

_Hikari yamamoto :_ ** Koko : Coucou ! Pas de EnmaxTsuna dans ce chapitre, désolée mais surement dans les chapitres suivants ! )

Je ne peux pas tout mettre dans un chapitre ! XD

Enfin bref, sinon ce chapitre te plait ?

_Darling' :_ ** Koko : Niananana ! Pff… Faut pas avoir peur pour eux voyons… On ne ferait rien pour… Non vaut mieux pas que je finisse cette phrase… Lalalala ! ~

Sinon, chouette cette journée, non… ? *sifflote*

Ne t'inquiète pas, on en sortira un jour ! ^^ En attendant, pourquoi personne y lit mes excuses ? * pleure en reniflant* Beurk ! Y a de la morve partout ! *Essuie avec un mouchoir* Si tu en as sur ton costume, tu tamponnes… Tu ne frotte pas ! * Est partie en plein délire* Enfin, comment tu as trouvé ce chapitre ? Nul ? * Pars en courant* *Reviens pour poser une question* Dis-tu serais pas dans ta « période vampire » ?

PETIT COIN DE REBORN

« Ciaossu ! Les auteurs ont décidées de bien vouloir faire du 8059 et du EnmaxTsuna… D'autres propositions ? Des idées ? Quelques choses que vous voulez voir dans les prochains chapitres ?

En dehors du BelxFran… Parce que c'est déjà prévu par Koko… »


	3. Chapter 3

**Nous & eux...?**

**Disclaimer : Il n'y a que cette fic, Madoka et Sachiyo qui nous appartiennent !**

** NOTE : Dans cette fic, pour faire plaisir à Lolo, Mukuro a été sorti de la prison par Tsuna…**

**NOTE 2 : Ce qui est **_« … »_** c'est des pensées…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : La Varia ?<span>

« Hiiiiiiiii ! Xanxus ! Cria Tsunayoshi

Tch ! Déchet ! Je vais te buter !

Se battre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement est une infraction au règlement… Je vais vous mordre à mort !

Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Hibari-san ! »

Alalala ! Le pauvre Vongola Decimo avait encore des ennuis qui lui tombait dessus…

« Ciaossu !

Reborn ? crièrent les personnes présentes

C'est moi qui ai fait venir la Varia…

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama le jeune parrain

Pour protéger ces deux jeunes filles de mafieux peu scrupuleux ! »

Reborn et Tsunayoshi regardèrent attentivement la scène : Gokudera et Yamamoto s'étaient mis vers eux, Squalo criait sur Levi, Lussuria poursuivait Ryohei avec tout son « amour », Kyoko et Haru discutaient avec Madoka et Chrome puis avec Mukuro, Xanxus se battait avec Hibari, enfin, Bel et Fran parlaient avec Sachiyo…

« Très bien, Bel et Fran s'occuperont de la protection de Sachiyo avec Hibari, Squalo et Xanxus s'occuperont de la protection de Madoka avec Mukuro…

Et où la Varia va habiter ? demanda intelligemment Tsuna

Levi habitera chez Yamamoto, Lussuria chez Ryohei…Commença Reborn

Et les autres ? demanda le 10ème du nom

Et bien, j'ai fait quelques changements et… Sachiyo ira habiter avec Bel et Fran chez Hibari quand à Madoka, elle ira avec Xanxus et Squalo chez Mukuro… »

Pour que Hibari accepte, le bébé lui avait promis un combat après que cette histoire se termine…

C'est donc à la fin des cours que tous rentrèrent chez « eux »…

Allons du côté de Madoka à Kokuyo Land…

Le bâtiment avait vraiment changé, après tout il y avait Chrome et son gardien de la brume alors Tsunayoshi avait demandé à ce que tout soit refait… C'était vraiment devenu un bel endroit. L'intérieur avait aussi était refait, il y avait maintenant plusieurs pièces, au moins 8, qui étaient toutes splendides…

La première pièce où ils entrèrent, fut la cuisine, les murs d'un jaune pâle et les meubles blancs. La table et les chaises étaient faites en bois vernis qui allait vraiment bien avec la peinture de la pièce…

Quand au carrelage, bien propre, était d'un joli beige… C'est ici que s'arrêta Chrome ou plutôt Nagi en demandant ce que les personnes présentent voulaient manger.

La seconde pièce fut le salon, les murs étaient mauves et quelques meubles en bois étaient installés… La télé était certes simple mais s'accordée avec le mobilier quand au canapé et aux deux fauteuils présents, ils étaient d'un beige pâle.

Ensuite, ils sortirent dans le couloir et passèrent devant 3 portes, sûrement les chambres de Chrome, Ken et Chikusa puis arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte… Derrière cette porte se tenait une chambre dont les murs étaient d'un joli vert pomme, un grand lit au centre de la pièce où des draps verts l'ornait, une petite table de chevet en bois à sa droite, une grande armoire plaquait sur le mur d'en face de la fenêtre et une porte donnant sûrement dans la salle de bain de la chambre…

« Kufufu ! C'était la chambre de Fran avant, alors vous l'utiliserez Squalo et Xanxus… »

L'illusionniste dit à Madoka qu'elle pourrait aller dormir avec Chrome tandis qu'après il leur disait que la pièce au fond, sa chambre, est interdit à TOUT le monde…

C'est à 19h30 précisément qu'ils se mirent tous à table pendant que l'illusionniste se rappelait de quelques mots…

_« Si tu oses lui faire mal ou la faire souffrir, je te tue ! »_

Cela devenait vraiment intéressant, se dit l'illusionniste après avoir repensé à sa conversation avec une certaine jeune fille…

Maintenant allons voir du côté de Sachiyo, ce qu'il c'est passé pendant ce temps… Sachiyo était partie chez Hibari en compagnie de Belphegor et Fran… Bien que Fran ne voulait pas quitter son sempai, il aurait bien aimé aller chez son maître mais bon on ne pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin bref, c'était une grande maison dont l'intérieur respectait les coutumes Japonaises… Et la personne qui les accueillit fut… un lapin ? Le grand brun ténébreux avait un lapin ?

Et oui, un joli et mignon petit lapin blanc… Enfin bref… Le Grand et Fort Hibari Kyoya montra à chacun sa chambre et leur fit un repas typique japonais !

Quelques heures plus tard, Belphegor et Fran montèrent se coucher… Mais allaient-ils dormir ? Après tout, ils avaient seulement dit qu'ils allaient « se coucher » pas « dormir »…

Sachiyo se dit que les deux amis étaient peut être plus…

_« Bravo, Bel-sempai ! Tu as sûrement fait part de tes sentiments à notre petit Fran ! »_

C'est ce que pensa Sachiyo à ce moment là…

Retournons du côté de Madoka… Elle aussi venait de finir de manger, et Squalo et Xanxus venait de partir pour leur chambre commune… C'est à ce moment qu'elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Sachiyo :

_« Tu sais Madoka, Xanxus et Squalo sont complémentaires, je presque sûre qu'ils sont en couple ! »_

Madoka n'y croyait pas vraiment mais… Mais… Et si c'était vrai ? Cela serait vraiment horrible !

Non, elle n'est pas homophobe mais… La chambre de Chrome est juste à côté de la leur ! Pauvre d'elle ! Surtout qu'il y a Squalo dans le couple, déjà que pour parler il crie alors ne vaut mieux pas savoir…

Bien, maintenant allons du côté de Tsuna… Pour tout vous dire, Tsunayoshi venait de recevoir la visite d'un hôte inattendu… Je veux parler de Enma…  
>Les deux parrains avaient parlés pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à que Enma décide d'embrasser le Vongola. Tsuna le repoussa en lui présentant des excuses car lui n'éprouvait aucuns sentiments pour le jeune Enma… (Koko : C' était pour les fans de ce couple parce que moi c'est pas trop mon couple favori… Mais bon, on me l'avait demandé donc voilà un petit passage ! ^^ Pas trop déçu(e)s ?)<p>

Le lendemain, tous se rendirent à l'établissement cher aux yeux de notre Hibari international…

Et oui ! Les vacances ne sont pas encore là… Et les demoiselles ne savent toujours pas pourquoi elles sont présentes dans ce monde… ?

Mais une ombre plane tou…

COUPE !

Koko : Mais pourquoi personne ne suis le pu**** de scripte ?

Lolo : Va savoir !

Tsuna : Vous êtes sûres que je devais embrasser Enma ?

Koko : Ben oui… Pourquoi ?

Tsuna : Comme ça…

Mukuro : Kufufu ! Alors comme cela on s'amuse sans moi maintenant ?

Hibari : * au même moment* Je vais vous mordre à mort !

Koko : Hum… 5 minutes de pause ! Vous pouvez aller boire un café…

ACTION !

Je disais… ? Ah… Oui ! Mais une ombre plane toujours… Mais qui sont ces personnes qui espionnent nos héros… ? Non, ce n'est pas Byakuran, lui, il mange des chamallows !

Enfin bref… A la fin de la journée, Reborn avait décidé de faire un entraînement spécial qui avait pour but de voir les capacités des deux nouvelles « mafieuses » !

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Sachiyo et Madoka se battaient vraiment très bien… Donc, il n'y avait qu'un seul truc que les filles devaient apprendre : les flammes de dernière volonté ! Mais pour cela, il leur faudrait beaucoup plus que quelques heures ! C'est ainsi que se termina l'entrainement de cette journée…

« Madoka ! Madoka !

Quoi ? cria Madoka

Alors… ? Ils sont en couple ? demanda Sachiyo

M-mais… J… commença Madoka rougissante en repensant à la nuit précédente

Oh ? Tu les as entendus ?

Com… Comment tu…

C'est une…hum…intuition ?

Ah non ! Recommence pas avec tes conneries comme quoi tu as une hyper intuition !

Mais heu ! »

Après ce stupide dialogue, Sachiyo bouda… Et oui, elle se mit à bouder…Après tout elle avait vraiment eu _une intuition_ !

19 h 30, quelque part dans la ville -

Il regardait son compagnon qui souriait… Leur plan marchait à la perfection : La famille du Vongola ne se préoccupait plus que des deux jeunes filles ! Ils allaient pouvoir passer à l'action et massacrer les Vongolas sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi !

Après tout, eux aussi étaient une famille de mafieux…

_« Plus que quelques jours et nous régnerons enfin sur la mafia ! »_

19 h 35, Maison du Sexy Hibari Kyoya-

Sachiyo prenait un bain en pensant… Pourquoi les deux jeunes filles étaient arrivées dans ce monde ? (Koko : Ben dit donc, je suis longue à la détente !

Lolo : Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Koko : Mais heu !)

Enfin bref… Sachiyo se posait beaucoup de questions donc on ne va pas entrer dans sa tête : Cela ferait trop peur !

Enfin, elle descendit – en bas- au salon… (Koko : En même temps, vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un descendre en haut ?)

L'odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine était vraiment envoûtante : Cela vous mettez l'eau à la bouche !

Après le repas, Sachiyo se décida… Avec Madoka, elles allaient mettre au point le plan 34 ! Niark Niark !

19 h35, Kokuyo Land-

Madoka était en train de lire un bouquin quand : ATCHOUM !

_« Quelqu'un a dû penser à moi ! »_

A suivre…

* * *

><p>REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :<p>

A Darling' : *** Koko : Hey ! Mon p'tit Darling'! Tu sais pour être dans le monde de Reborn, je peux arranger ça ! ^^

Oui et ben moi j'appelle ça une « période vampire » ! Moi je dis si tu veux un couple prends du 1827… Enfin comme tu veux ! ^^ Après tout c'est ta fic ou ton OS ! =D Mais je le lirais quand même ! Si c'est pas du Reborn préviens moi stp ! =D

Sinon pour les gardiens du Primo ? Et bien ils viendront mais pas tout de suite ! ^^

En espérant que ce chapitre t'ais plus mon gars ! Bisouus 3

A Laure59 : Ah ! Laure ! Cela faisait longtemps ! ^^ Sa va bien ? Nous oui ! =D  
>Du 182769 ? Hum ! Ok ! C'est le plan 34… Oups ! J'ai révélé la suite !<p>

Allez en espérant que tu es aimé ce chapitre ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>LE COIN DE REBORN !<span>

« Ciaossu ! ^^

Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un sondage : Qui est/sont votre/vos personnage(s) préférés dans la fic « Nous et eux » ? [ Vous pouvez mettre plusieurs réponses !]

1~ Lussuria

2~Xanxus

3~Squalo

4~Levi

5~ Bel

6~Fran

7~Tsunayoshi

8~Enma

9~Gokudera

10~ Yamamoto

11~Ryohei

12~Hibari

13~Mukuro

14~Lambo

15~Sachiyo

16~Madoka

17~L'ombre

18~Reborn

19~Autres : précisez ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Nous & eux...?**

**Disclaimer : Il n'y a que cette fic, Madoka et Sachiyo qui nous appartiennent ! (Et l'ombre !)**

**NOTE : Dans cette fic, pour faire plaisir à Lolo, Mukuro a été sorti de la prison par Tsuna…**

**NOTE 2 : Ce qui est **_**« … »**_** ce sont des pensées…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Le plan 34 ou… ?<strong>

Au milieu de la nuit, c'est-à-dire vers 2 heures du matin environ, lorsque tout le monde à Kokuyo Land dormait, une sonnerie de portable retentit… Le portable de qui ? Et bien, celui de Madoka ! Mais qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure… ? Ne cherchez pas : cela ne peut être que Sachiyo !

« Allo… ? Commença Madoka d'une voix ensommeillée - Madoka ! C'est Sachiyo ! J'ai eu une trop bonne idée ! Cria Sachiyo surexcitée à travers l'appareil - Calme-toi ! - Ok ! Mon idée c'est le plan 34 ! - Et qu'est-ce ce plan 34 ? - Ben pour mettre en couple Tsuna, Hibari et Mukuro ! - Dans ce cas pourquoi cela s'appelle le plan 34 ? - Ben… Je ne sais pas ! - Tu ne pourrais pas, disons 5 minutes, arrêter de dire des conneries ? - Mais-euh ! Alors on le fait le plan 34 ? »

Madoka ne répondit pas et se contenta de raccrocher… Non mais quelle idée avait eu cette idiote en pleine nuit ?

De son côté, Sachiyo se disait que son idée était vraiment fabuleuse ! Comment allaient-elles si prendre pour mettre à exécution leur plan ?

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, Sachiyo arriva toute heureuse au point de rendez-vous…

« Ohayo les amis ! ~ Dit Sachiyo sans cacher sa joie »

Personne ne se posa de questions : Après tout c'était Sachiyo… Mais personne ne se doutait que la jeune fille allait faire quelque chose qui changerait la vie de nos protagonistes…

Enfin… Personne ? Non, il y avait Madoka qui le savait !

Mais bon, quelque chose vient déranger la belle sérénité dans la quelle les personnages étaient : c'est pour vous dire qu'une bande de « ninjas » venait de se montrer… De « ninjas » tout simplement parce que ces personnages étaient tous habillés de noir du bas jusqu'au haut !

Nos petits mafieux commencèrent à se battre avec pendant que Reborn essayait de protéger tant bien que mal les deux filles…

Mais c'est alors que le jeune Lambo se mit à pleurer et voulu utiliser le bazooka des 10 ans mais tout ne se passa pas aussi bien que prévu : une attaque dévia le bazooka qui atterrit sur Sachiyo…

Un « POUF » sonore retentit et toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent là où se tenait Sachiyo juste avant : une jeune femme, environ 24 ans, aux traits fins, aux beaux yeux et une belle chevelure se tenait là…

« Sachiyo-chan ? demanda Tsuna qui fut le premier à parler

Hum… Où suis-je ?

Sachiyo… Tu es revenue dans le passé à cause du bazooka des 10 ans ! S'exclama Madoka

Ah… Et qui sont ces gens ? Puis on a fait le plan 34 ? Et est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ? Puis il y a… »

Sous le flot de question de la jeune femme, les « ninjas » se mirent à attaquer de nouveau… Mais Madoka se demandait ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : Sachiyo ou les adversaires… ?

« Hum…Tu pourrais nous aider, non ? Cria Madoka

Non, je n'ai pas vu d'alouette ?

Mais je ne parlais pas d'alouettes ! Débile Mentale !

Quoi ? Mais tu sais bien que je n'aime pas l'emmental ! »

Quel dialogue… Etrange ? Enfin, il est vrai que Sachiyo pourrait aider mais…C'est Sachiyo ! Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une raison ? Bon ok…

Vous voulez une description des attaques de la famille Vongola ? Mais…Mais…_Vous les connaissez par cœur _! On va plutôt vous faire part des attaques de Madoka et Sachiyo… Madoka fit ce qu'elle pouvait à l'aide de ses poings… Après tout, ils avaient déjà fait leurs preuves : Sachiyo pourrait vous le confirmer.

Quant à Sachiyo, elle utilisait un katana : Où avait-elle trouvée cette arme dangereuse ? (Koko : Heu…Dans les affaires de Hibari ?) Mais bon, après tout, c'était la Sachiyo du futur, non ?

Reborn pouvait mieux s'occuper des ennemis puisque « Sachiyo » protégeait Madoka mais soudain un grand « POUF » sonore retentit ! Les dix minutes étaient écroulés et une Sachiyo de 15 ans réapparut mais dans une jolie robe… Allait-elle à un mariage ?

Tsuna se dit qu'il serait temps de faire un X-burner : même s'il n'aime pas blesser les gens, il fallait bien sauver ses amis !

Bref… Ils avaient remportés une fois de plus la bataille ! Ils allèrent tous au parc Vongola, qui contenait un parc d'attraction, un zoo, un manoir, un bar, une piscine…, pour partager le pique-nique préparé par Kyoko et Haru…

« Ciaossu ! Et si on faisait un jeu ? demanda Reborn en souriant mystérieusement

Quel jeu ? Demandèrent les personnes présentes

Nous allons faire la grande « CHASSE AU TRESOR VERSION VONGOLA »… »

Reborn expliqua les règles du jeu :

- Il y a deux équipes

- Tous les coups sont permis

- L'équipe perdante devra faire tout ce que l'équipe gagnante lui dira

Bon après ce n'était que les règles de la chasse au trésor…

« Bien, je serais l'arbitre ! Pour les deux équipes, une équipe sera faite par Tsuna et l'autre par Lussuria ! »

A vrai dire, cela aurait du être Xanxus mais Lussuria avait tellement insisté que Reborn n'avait pas osé lui refuser.

Donc l'équipe de Tsunayoshi se composait de : Kyoko, Gokudera « Judaiime ! Choisissez-moi ! », Hibari, Sachiyo, Madoka, Mukuro, Lambo, Chikusa, Belphegor (Sachiyo avait beaucoup insisté !).

Et l'équipe de Lussuria de : Ryohei « Mon Ryohei d'amouuur ! », Yamamoto, Squalo, Levi, Xanxus, Haru, Bianchi, Chrome, Ken, Fran et Basil.

Tsuna se dit que ça allait être un jeu assez amusant jusqu'à qu'il vit les deux équipes se faire face : Mais qu'avait-il fait pour que l'on ne lui permette de passer une seule journée tranquille ?

Il y avait des « Shishishi », des « Kufufu », des « VOIIIIIIIIIIII », des « Je vais vous mordre à mort ! » et des « Tch ! Déchets ! ».

Très vite les deux équipes partirent chacune de leurs côtés mais ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas c'est que son équipe avait décidé de faire deux équipes de trois et une équipe de quatre… Pauvre Tsuna ! La première équipe fut celle de Madoka, Mukuro et Hibari « Profite-en pour essayer de faire quelque chose pour le plan 34 ! Lui avait chuchotée Sachiyo » et la seconde équipe de trois fut celle de Sachiyo, Tsunayoshi et Belphegor.

Puis Kyoko, Gokudera « Nooon ! Judaiiiiiiime ! », Chikusa et Lambo formèrent l'équipe de quatre… Mais à quoi servait de faire ces groupes dans leur équipe… ?

Partons donc du côté du groupe de Tsuna qui avait rencontré Fran en chemin… Bel lançait des couteaux en direction de la grenouille pour _apprendre_ à Sachiyo à faire un lancer PARFAIT !

Tsuna se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre ces deux dans son équipe…

« Heu… Au fait, Sachiyo-chan, Belphegor-san pourquoi vous voulez gagner ? demanda Tsunayoshi au bout d'un moment (c'est-à-dire quand Fran fut parti)

Shishishi ! Pour faire ce que je veux de la grenouille ! S'exclama Bel avec un sourire vraiment mais vraiment pervers

Et toi Sachiyo-chan… ?

Bah… Pour rien à vrai dire ou pour que Fran fasse les corvées à ma place…

Shishishi ! Mais il fait déjà tes corvées ? »

Ah… Moi, je vous dis ça comme cela mais cette conversation était vraiment bête… M'enfin, Sachiyo va entendre des bruits étranges, ou pas, venant de la chambre de Bel et Fran si le prince remporte la victoire…

Bien, revenons quelques heures avant du côté de Madoka, Hibari et Mukuro… Les deux jeunes hommes se disputaient et se battaient comme à leurs habitudes… Madoka en avait vraiment marre !

_« Que faire ? Que ferait Sachiyo dans cette situation ? Ah…Je sais ! »_

Elle les regarda une dernière fois, hésitant à dire ce qu'elle pensait puis se décida enfin…

« Cela suffit ! Faites l'amour ! Pas la guerre ! Cria la jeune fille en rougissant fortement

Hein ? S'exclamèrent les deux hommes

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes beaux mais pas des lumières !

Je vais te mordre à mort ! S'exclama Hibari

Kufufufu ! Tu veux mourir ? Demanda au même moment Mukuro »

La jeune fille ne pu répondre car elle fut coupée par un « Fran-dono, courrez ! On peut se sortir de ce mauvais pas » et un « Mais Bel-sempai adore lancer des couteaux !~ »… Pourquoi Fran et Basil courraient ? C'est la question que se posaient les trois jeunes gens…

Madoka se sentait désespérée !

Bien, Sachiyo et Belphegor faisait des cachoteries à Tsunayoshi : Que se raconteraient-ils ? Et bien, nous allons vous traduire ce qu'ils disent :

« Shishishi ! Alors que voulais-tu faire ?

Avec Madoka, on veut faire le plan 34 : mettre Tsuna, Hibari et Mukuro ensembles !

Shishishi ! »

D'après cette conversation, Belphegor n'avait pas l'air contre ce plan… Et puis après avoir cherché, ils avaient trouvés l'indice…

« Alors, il dit quoi ? Demanda Tsunayoshi »

L'indice, qui était sur un bout de papier, indiqué : _« La prochaine clé se trouve au rendez-vous des mafieux »_.

Difficile ? Non, vraiment simple ! A votre avis, où cela pourrait être ?

Bon pendant la réflexion de ce groupe, allons du côté de…Basil et Fran !

« Fran-dono ?

Oui ? Répondit la grenouille d'une voix lasse

Quelle est la réponse pour vous ? »

Et oui, le groupe de Basil et Fran ont aussi trouvé l'indice et sont au même point que celui du Prince !

Bon, allons voir celui de Madoka maintenant !

« Kufufufu ! L'alouette n'a pas encore trouvé ?

Hn… Je vais te mordre à mort !

Raaaaaaaaah ! Arrêtez ! »

Bon, je ne crois pas… Mais au bout de quelques heures, ou pas, tous comprirent que la réponse était le « bar » ! Alors dans un élan de joie, toutes les personnes se dirigèrent au bar du parc où Reborn les attendaient !

« Ciaossu ! On dirait que les deux équipes ont gagnées ! dit Reborn avec un sourire

Quoi ? S'exclamèrent la totalité des personnes présentes

Shishishi ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir profiter de ma grenouille ! Dit le prince

Bel-sempai ! ~ Que vouliez-vous me faire ? ~

Kufufu ! On dirait que mon petit Fran est l'amant du prince ! ~

Oh ! Toi, ferme-là et va faire l'amour avec Hibari et Tsuna ! Cria d'un coup Sachiyo

QUOI ? S'exclamèrent les trois concernés

Shishishi ! La princesse manque un peu de tact !

Bel-sempai, ce n'est pas contre toi mais…Peux-tu aller t'occuper de la grenouille au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ? »

La réplique de Sachiyo jeta un froid mais personne n'aurait pu penser que Belphegor sourirait et attraperait la grenouille pour l'emmener on ne sait où !

Puis vous auriez vu Mukuro et Hibari avec leurs sourires pervers… Pendant que Tsuna était rouge écrevisse de honte !

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rougir devant leur Boss qui était de plus en plus mignon…

Aaah ! Pourquoi se retenaient-ils déjà ? Ne pouvant plus se retenir, ses deux gardiens l'emmenèrent on ne sait où… Enfin on se doute bien de ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire…

« Shishishi ! La princesse a réussi à faire ce qu'elle voulait ! ~ »

Enfin bref… Avançons dans le temps : Quelques jours plus tard…

Le ciel n'avait plus de nuages, enfin un ou deux, et contenait un magnifique soleil ainsi qu'un arc-en-ciel ! Tout cela pour vous dire que Sachiyo arriva de bonne humeur en cours ce matin !

« Ohayo, Madoka, Tsu-kun, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Gokudera, Kyoko, Ryohei, Chrome ! Dit la jeune fille »

Sachiyo portait bien l'uniforme de Namimori, bon en même temps elle vit chez Kyoya ! Bref, la jeune fille était vraiment de bonne humeur ce matin : Tsuna, Mukuro et Hibari s'étaient enfin mis en couple…

Il n'était pas rare de les voir s'embrasser à tout moment de la journée ou de savoir qu'ils se retrouvaient pendant la journée comme aujourd'hui lorsque « TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA » fut _convoqué de toute URGENCE_ dans le bureau du préfet du comité de discipline où se trouvaient bien entendu Hibari mais aussi Mukuro !

Les cours venaient de commencer… Sachiyo s'était endormie presque aussitôt pendant que Madoka prenait attentivement des notes…Ou écrivait autre chose…

Son écriture était fine et bien lisible : cela ressemblait _presque_ à de la calligraphie !

Aaah ! Enfin la fin de ces cours ennuyeux pour laisser place à la pause déjeunée mais… Madoka se demandait si elle devait laisser ou non son amie dormir jusqu'à qu'elle entende : « J'adore ma nouvelle invention ! »

Ne lui dites _surtout _pas que c'est de la faute de cette fille, si elles sont dans ce monde ?

**Au même moment, du toit du bâtiment d'en face-**

« Booooooooooss ! Cria une voix

Abruti ! Ne crie pas ! Nous sommes normalement en filature ! »

Deux hommes se tenaient debout sur le toit à observer le Judaiime, sa _familia_ et les deux jeunes filles… L'un portait des vêtements vraiment sombres tandis que l'autre était son opposé total…

« Bref ! Boss ! Je crois avoir trouvé le point faible du Vongola ! »

**-Namimori, salle de classe de Tsuna et des filles-**

Sachiyo dormait toujours… La raison ? Oh et bien… Certains bruits suspects se faisaient entendre dans TOUTE la maison de Hibari… Etait-ce de la chambre de Kyoya ? De Belphegor et Fran ? Ou des deux ? Pour cette réponse, il faudrait demander aux concernés mais bon soit vous recevrez des couteaux soit vous serez mordus à mort… Ne dites pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenu !

Mais… Parce qu'il y a toujours un « mais » ! Madoka n'avait pas oublié le « J'adore ma nouvelle invention » et réveilla Sachiyo à l'aide d'une grosse baffe !

« Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Cria Sachiyo

Ah ! Tu es réveillée ! dit simplement Madoka

Tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller en douceur ?

Non. »

Sachiyo lui lança en regard noir qui aurait fait peur à de nombreuses personnes mais pas à Madoka : Elle connaissait trop bien Sachiyo… Elle savait que la jeune fille ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

« Au fait Sachiyo, c'était quoi ce « J'adore ma nouvelle invention » ?

Heu…

Qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

**Du côté de la Varia –**

Tous les membres de la Varia venaient de rejoindre dans la maison de Sawada… Xanxus avait bu au moins 15 bouteilles de bourbons en attendant ses « gardiens » !

« VOOOOIIIIIIIIIII ! Alors comment vous trouvez les filles ?

Shishishi ! La princesse est super forte si on l'entraine un peu ! ~

Bel-sempai ! ~ Vous êtes trop proche d'elle ! ~

Shishishi ! ~ La grenouille est jalouse ?

VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Arrêtez un peu ! Moi, je pense que l'autre est beaucoup plus intelligente !

Shishishi ! Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! »

Cette réplique laissa la conversation en suspend… Il n'avait peut-être pas tort ! (Bel : Shishishi ! Normal j'ai toujours raison ! )

** A suiivre…**

* * *

><p><strong>REPONSE AUX REVIEWS de koko : <strong>

Darling : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiis oui ! Personne ne sait qui est l'ombre ! ^^ Mwa ah ah ah ! Heureusement que tu ne t'appelles pas Oscar ! J'en ai peut-être un peu trop dit…

Enfin bref ! Comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre mon cher bras droit ?

Laure : Totalement raison ! C'est tout de la faute de Xanxus ! La Varia ? Ce que cela cache ? Mais rien voyons ! U.u

Comment as-tu trouvé ce chapiitre ?

**RESULTAT DU SONDAGE :**

Hayato = 1 vote

Sachiyo = 1 vote

Madoka = 1 vote

**COIN DE ****REBORN: **

"Ciaossu! Je vais vous présenter le super forum ! ^^ Allez à l'adresse suiivante :

http: / pension-vongola . weshforum . com/ "


End file.
